1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a spring assembly used in conjunction with the manufacture of furniture, and particularly to a universal, knockdown spring unit which permits construction of chairs, sofas, and other seating by means of standard parts which can be employed with one another in varying combinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem encountered in the construction of seating and like furniture having spring assemblies for cushioning the seating surface is that it is difficult to obtain a compact yet stable and uniform spring assembly which has a very sensitive and comfortable feel without encountering expensive constructions that frequently suffer from metal fatigue.
Another disadvantage of known spring structures employed for seating, and the like, is that such structures are required to be manufactured as a complete unit intended for a specific purpose. Thus, the flexibility and versatility of such structures are greatly reduced. Examples of spring structures fabricated as a completed unit for use in seating upholstery can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,002,157, issued May 21, 1935 to C. S. Reed, and 2,114,918, issued April 19, 1938 to E. F. Engstrom.
U.S. Pat No. 3,497,880, issued March 3, 1970 to E. G. Ott, discloses a spring assembly seating in which the usual border wire is eliminated. While elimination of the border wire has certain advantages, the advantage of such elimination is merely to obtain a simpler, less expensive assembly, and does not necessarily approach the problem of balance, lift and metal fatigue commonly encountered in cushion spring assemblies.